


Like a Fairytale

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Tobias explains how their relationship is like a fairytale.





	Like a Fairytale

{You know, we're kind of like a fairytale.} Said I, a boy who is also a red tailed hawk, to my boyfriend who was also my leader/the leader of a secret alien resistance composed of four humans, a different alien than the species invading, and whatever I am. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at me from his place seated on the fallen tree in my meadow. 

I was in my favorite branch on my favorite tree. Since I'm a bird.

{I have to explain it?} I asked, sardonically. {Let's see. Ignore the aliens and intersperses thing for a second, I'll get back to it. At the very start, I was the poor artsy kid from an abusive family and you were the son of well off parents. I was shunned and attacked by my peers when you come in and save me, using your influence. Technically it wasn't because of your parents but still. Ours is a unique fairytale. Anyway, you save me and the tiny spark of a crush became an inferno so bad I could barely talk to you. Instead, I resorted to following you around and almost passing out when you gave me the time of day, let alone when you gave me a smile.}

{But then, war comes. But instead of you going on some grand adventure to either rescue me or hoping some day to come back to me, I become your call to action. We enter the fight. A sacrifice is made by one of us for the greater good which threatens to destroy our relationship before it even begins. But, unlike ancient myths or fairytales, that isn't the end of the story. It's the beginning.}

"How's it end?" Jake asks with the smile that would've (that used to) make my stomach flip. It's still nice to see.

{I wish I could say for sure it ends happily. But you'd have to ask the Ellimist about that.} 

Jake frowned. The usual reaction we had to even the mention of the space god. Wow, I've clearly been hanging around Marco a lot.

"I'd prefer not to do that." He said.

{I know. I'd prefer if you didn't either.}

"What got you thinking about fairy tales?" He asked.

{I was thinking about what movie we should see. Hercules just came out. It seems cool.} I said, playing it cool. It looked great and I was really hoping he'd want to see it. {But there's other stuff playing. We'd have to sneak inside but there's a Jurassic Park sequel. Con Air looks pretty good to. There's a Batman movie but it doesn't look very good. I think I prefer the tv show. The new one and the one from a couple years ago, not the old one.}

"No, Hercules sounds cool. We can see that." Jake said.

{Yea?} I asked, excited.

"Yea." Jake said, smiling again. 

{Cool.}

"You're cute."

{Shut up.} I admit, I might not be very good at taking compliments.

"Do you want to go now? It might be cheaper since it's the afternoon." 

{Do you want to go now?}

"It's up to you. You'll have to morph. Do you know how long the movie is?"

{An hour and a half. I won't have to morph during it if I morph near the end of the previews.} I said as I flew down and landed on Jake's shoulder.

"Cool." Jake said. 

{Yea. I'd race you to the edge of the woods but you'd lose.}

Jake just laughed.


End file.
